1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating parachute having a canopy which is connected to a load-carrier via shroud lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotating parachutes of this general type are known, and refer to parachute systems where the canopy rotates about its longitudinal axis during descent.
As a result of the rotation of the parachute canopy, it is particularly desired to achieve a stabilization of the parachute system as a whole, as well as a reduction of the so-called angle of swing, i.e., the angle about which, for example, a suspended load swings relative to the longitudinal axis of the parachute during descent.
Rotating parachutes are known which, in contrast to conventional parachute systems, can have an angle of swing which is reduced from plus or minus 25 degrees to plus or minus 3 degrees.
The rotation property of the parachute canopy has been achieved by various measures. For example, it is known to asymmetrically arrange the individual widths of material which form the parachute canopy. Pursuant to a further known form of construction, openings have been provided in the widths of material of the canopy; these openings produce a jet or nozzle effect for the air which flows through them, whereby a rotation action of the canopy as a whole is obtained as a function of the arrangement of these openings or of the individual widths of material of the canopy.
Problems have resulted with these heretofore known parachute systems to the extent that the individual shroud lines can become twisted, for example with a parachute on which a load is suspended, as a result of the rotation of the parachute canopy, so that problems can arise during descent, and such a parachute can even become unfit for use.
For this purpose also solutions have already been proposed, for example the interposition of a so-called twister between the parachute canopy and the load. Such a twister can, for example, comprise a ball bearing, so that torque which may be transmitted from the canopy via the shroud lines is not transmitted to the suspended load.
However, for certain applications it can be necessary and/or desirable to impart a rotation to the load. For example, such an application may include the arrangement on a parachute of a camera which is intended for taking panoramic photographs. For this purpose, it is necessary to rotate the load, i.e. the camera, with such rotation either being separately imparted, or being transmitted via the rotation of the parachute canopy. Other applications are also possible, for example the placement of a device for locating a certain object.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rotating parachute with which it is possible not only to achieve a rotation of the parachute canopy, but also to directly or indirectly transmit the energy of rotation to a suspended load with almost no delay.